Thanks to the Photograph Somehow
by Unsugar
Summary: It is all because of an accident. Written for 500themes: 36 - Caught in the act.


**Title:** Thanks to the Photograph… Somehow

**Author/Artist:** unsugared aka Miracchin

**Rating: **G

**Fandom: **Beyblade

**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** KaixRay, everyone else

**Theme: **36. Caught in the act

**Genre/s: **Humour, romance

**Warnings: **Slash, stupidity and OOC-ness.

**Words: **1288

**Summary: **It is all because of an accident.

**Disclaimer/Claimer:** Beyblade, in no way, belongs to me.

* * *

It begins with an accident.

If anyone asks any of them, even the parties involved will not be able to give any answer. If they are together, they will look at each other before turning away. If one asks Ray when he is alone, the Chinese teen will get flustered and try to change the topic. If anyone asks Kai (who _dares_ to, anyway?), they will get the infamous glare the Captain is famous for, before being left in the dust.

For their close friends, it is just a sign that they will not, in any way, tell people of how it was actually the _paparazzi_ who set them together.

Ray will never admit the importance of those annoying people in his life, and Kai will rather _die_ than acknowledge the existence of those in that career.

Even if those _annoying, they-are-not-supposed-to-be-exist_ people were the reason they are somewhat happy today.

* * *

When pleaded (thanks to the puppy-eyes effect), Kai grudgingly admits it was a slip from his usual _I-don't-care-what-you-think_ personality. Ray, sitting beside him as usual (now closer than ever), laughs his musical laughter and pokes his boyfriend in the ribs, which the Russian deliberately ignores.

And the talk continues.

* * *

Kai was not in a good mood when it happened. He was awake way earlier that he wanted to (thanks, again, to the ever-energetic occupants of the room beside his), and he did not get enough sleep after the very late meeting with other captains the night before.

Deciding he would rather try sleeping on the couch in the living room than fighting off the noises, he walked out (_sleepily_, he adds, hence why the accident happened) to the living room, having nothing on him except for the same sleeveless shirt and shorts he slept in last night.

Did anyone know that Kai is actually near-sighted and wears contact lense most of the time?

Because he is, and he did not see Ray coming to his direction. And for _that_, he would blame Ray.

* * *

Ray woke up the earliest in that house that morning. He admitted that was almost shocking in itself. Kai was usually awake before him and way before others (So he can be awake enough to torture the others to wake up, he adds quietly).

He was about to wake his sleeping roommate ("So, still _roommates_ at that time, huh?" Micheal teases, gains himselfs a glare that shuts him up.), when he remembered last night's meeting. Decided against it, Ray got up, did the usual things in the bathroom and left the room; all was done silently.

The Chinese teen did his usual chores; cooks breakfast, sees if there is any laundry need to be done (there were a lot that morning, he chips in) and was just sitting at the table drinking his tea when he first heard the noises coming from the halls where the bedrooms are in.

He got up hastily, in his mind only to warn the younger boys to keep it down so they did not suffer the wrath of a rampaging Phoenix so early in the morning (At this, Robert looks disdainly at said boys; Tyson, Max and Daichi. "How _old_ are you, to be reprimanded by another team-mate?" The three just laugh uneasily.).

Only to knock himself over said Phoenix in his haste as he turned around in the hallway.

* * *

"_Urgh… Ray, can't you see where you're going?"_

"_Ouch… Well, sorry for getting worry that you might kill the rest for waking you up."_

"… _Whatever."_

"_I don't care about your 'whatever', Kai. Just get off me, will you? You're heavy. I think my legs are going numb."_

"… _I'm not that heavy."_

"_Yes you are, Kai."_

_

* * *

_

That was the actual conversation between them when a lucky photographer ("Snooping bastard," Kai huffed.) managed to get a snap of them on the floor, with Kai on top of Ray, in a _somehow intimate and romantic position_, as taken directly from the photographer's blog.

Nevertheless, the photographer's blog gained the most hits of the month on the internet ("Well, gossips aside, it _is _a beautifully taken photo," Oliver said.).

Ray sighed, (happily? No one knows) and Kai ignored everyone else after that.

* * *

"You… know, I still hope I get a chance to thank the person who took that photograph," Tyson says absent-mindedly on their way back from Kai and Ray's apartment (Those two have their own place now; Kai says to get away from the brats, and Ray smiles and says the rest need to be independent without them. Kenny just thinks the two want their… _privacy_ to do stuff.).

Of course, he receives stares from all pairs of eyes.

"… What?"

Max shakes out from his stupor. "Tyson, you do realise what you have just said, right?"

"I mean it!"

"And I'm sure Hiwatari will definitely mean it when he shoots you and leaves you to die, Tyson," Lee counters, still looking at the Dragoon wielder weirdly.

The Japanese teen pales at those words, realising the implications of his words. "I don't mean it like that! It's different!"

"Then, _how_ do you mean it? I'm sure if Kai hears you, he will think the same way that we think," Enrique says before continuing quietly, "And proceed to do things that Lee said, and more."

No one said anything to the giggles that come from Tala. (_He_ would be excited to see that happens, Steve whispers to Eddy.)

"What I mean is, annoyance aside, Kai seems happy. He is less stressed, and he smiles more now. Not that I'm saying he ever smiles before. Hey, he is willing to do anything to kill that guy for the photo! But that guy's photo has helped them get together. I mean, how long will it take for those two to be together if not for the photo?"

"Probably never, and Ray would have to get married to Mariah," Lee and Kevin shared a horrified look, to which Mariah noticed.

"Hey! What's with that look?"

"… Nothing."

"What I'm trying to say," Tyson continues on (not that anyone pays attention to the three White Tigers' members), "is that the photograph leads to them in a relationship, and a relationship with Ray seems to make Kai _very_ happy. A happy Kai leads to a less tortured life for the rest of us!"

"… Now that is somehow understandable. For the Bladebreakers, at least," Emily says while looking at the excited, I-just-realised-it looks on Max, Daichi and Kenny's faces.

"Well, he is still a bastard to me," Johnny shrugs, though everyone knows that comes from his rivalry with the Bladebreakers' captain.

"He is more fun to tease now, too!" Tala chirps in, though only silence agrees with him.

In a relationship or not, the Demolition Boys are the only ones crazy enough to tease Kai.

"So…," Robert coughs, diverting the akwardness elsewhere, "We all agree the photograph, I mean the _relationship_, helps Hiwatari to be more relaxed?"

Most (not including the Bladebreakers and Demolition Boys) nod, not really sure if it really concerns them. Kai Hiwatari still looks the same to them, and acts the same way towards them.

"And we all agree _not_ to tell Kai what Tyson said, okay? Or even Ray. Let Tyson do it if he wants to and let him alone to be killed," Micheal says next.

Everyone nods enthusiastically, while Tyson splutters indignantly.

* * *

Omake:

"… I think we should thank the photographer, don't you think so, Kai?"

"What the… Ray, what are you thinking?"

"Hey, we got together thanks to him. That's the least we can do."

"… No. Way. In. Hell."

"Kai…"

"Just shut up and let me kiss you, Ray."

"Okay~"

* * *

**A/N:** You may have your own idea on how a photograph can lead Kai and Ray to a relationship. I have so much fun writing this, and it's been so long since I wrote a romance/humor fic.

Thank you for reading and C&C are well appreciated.

Unsugar


End file.
